Talk:Ahri/@comment-5401852-20150914035653/@comment-5401852-20150918061600
@Odaswifteye I know that mana-issues may come around the corner, it happens with some mid-laners I use as well so it shouldn't be a problem to me, I appreciate the insight on what to build and I'm glad the way I build her is kind of efficient as well, I would like some more insight on how well she can scale in the game when both ahead and behind, I don't require matchups right now since I've hardly used her enough to request some tips on that area. @Pokechu (I see you in this comment section about everytime) I mostly rush my dear Morello first, then go for a Ludens (Zhonyas depending on the case) then Lyandry/Rylai (proved efficient the time I got it, idk if it's good to build on her) and the build varies a bit here, but I try to get rabadons after I have my morellos and a fair amount of AP, I love to see my damage scale enormously when I build it (specially due to her Q properties). I agree that she's kind of a solid pick and she's starting to grow on me, I was somehow relevant everytime I picked her up no matter how hard my laning-phase was, so it must be a good sign. @Planters You point out one of my main issues with her ult, it's hard to decide whenever I should save it to escape, or use it to burst my target down, I mostly do the first one when I know I'm being ahead and their jungle ganks me often or the latter when I got some poke onto my opponent and I safely landed my E. On the other hand, I'd like some more insight on this specific skill, because it has so many ways to be used and so little practice from my part, any kind of further insight is greatly appreciated. I have more questions as well: 1) Is it necessary to get boots on her? I know m.pen is scarce and that it can prove to be useful, but then I think she has more than enough mobility and damage thanks to her Q and ult, thus why I question building boots on her (I never did so far and still did fairly well). 2) Is there any use to the movespeed boost the Q gives on launch besides of a quick repositioning? I only ever used it's boost to reposition and try to kit/escape when somebody who is dangerous approaches me (sometimes I have to force an ult out too, if I have it) 3) Is there any complaints if I decided to max E over W? Sometimes I have issues thinking what to max after Q, on one hand, maxing W allows me to spam it about everytime and lets me have at some extra damage when bursting down somebody, but reading a 2-sec CC for landing a maxed E that has no mana-cost change is also interesting to me. I'd like some insight and maybe a general rule of why should I max x over y.